Inside Of You
by RoxRox
Summary: What do I have to do to get inside of you? AkuRoku, LEMON, oneshot, nonAU, songfic. R&R please!


I'm innocent!

Song: Inside Of You – Hoobastank

Disclaimer: Nope. That's all I'm gonna say.

* * *

"Hey, newbie! Wait up!" the red red haired shouted after Number Thirteen. The boy turned.  
"What do you want?" he asked impatient.  
"What was your name again?" the pyromaniac asked back.  
"Roxas."  
Number Eight had a fox grin slowly spreading on his features."Rocks-ass, huh?"  
"Well, would you like me to rock yours?"  
Axel's grin widened as same as his eyes.

_It seems so obvious  
Theres something up with us  
I swear I feel it  
From across the room.  
So can I ask you this?  
Not to be forward, miss,  
But I think I'll kill myself  
If I never know..._

_What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
Cuz I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you...  
_

Axel pushed the small blond roughly against the wall, pressing his lips against his. He started nibbling on Roxas' lower lip, until the boy finally opened and Axel slid his muscle in, exploring everything he could touch within the Key's mouth. Roxas entangled his fingers in the pyro's mane of red hair as their tongues fought for dominance.

Axel pulled back to catch his breath but almost immediately started kissing Roxas' neck, making said boy moan softly of pleasure. He worked his way down to his collar, where he slid the silver zipper down slowly, tucking at Roxas' patience all the same. The red head continued kissing the pale skin of his companion, coming down to his nipples. Short licks of his tongue caused the blond to impassion even more as he groaned once again, a little louder.

_  
Just ask and I will do  
Anything you want me to  
There is no limit  
To how far I will go..  
And I'm sure I can't pretend  
To be a gentlemen..  
But before I began,  
I just gotta know,  
Just gotta know..._

_What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
Cuz I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you...  
_

Roxas' hand slid down the pyro's lean sides, when it finally hit its target; the blond grabbed a nice piece of the other's ass. Axel flinched a little at the sudden action, but it was all Roxas needed; the boy pushed Axel off and onto the bed, positioning himself comfortably on the red head's hips.

Now it was Roxas' turn to rip off the upper half of clothing, revealing the well built chest of Number Eight. He leaned in and started pleasuring the Flurry lustily as said man moaned obedient.

_  
For now I'll play the game  
And I'm waiting for your move  
But I've got to say  
That I never lose.._

His emerald orbs looked into ocean blue ones, both filled with lust and desire. Axel grinned deviously, an asking look on his features. Roxas replied by tearing off the rest of both of their clothing. Both had a fox grin curling their lips.

The blond got down to the other's pelvic region, passionately licking Axel's arousal. The flurry started to moan softly but become louder as the Key started to intake his member fully, sucking lustfully. It wasn't long when Axel let out a final loud groan as he ejected, his seed spouting into Roxas' awaiting throat, but some spilled and dripped onto the mattress. He swallowed and licked his lips keenly. Roxas' eyes still held a hungry look, he wanted more. Axel grinned his trademark grin as he nodded.

They switched positions, the Flurry at Roxas' backside. He grabbed his companion's arousal and started rubbing it roughly while Roxas moaned once more. The blond felt the sensation of something entering his backside as Axel started kissing the boy neck again. The first few thrusts were gentle, but with each new one the grew harder, same as Axel's hand on his member. Both groaned with pleasure as they reached their climax, breathing rapidly. 

_What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
Cuz I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you...  
When I'm inside of you.  
You...  
You...  
You...  
When I'm inside of you..._

The two males fell into the mattress, exhausted. Roxas curled up on Axel's chest as both drifted off to sleep. He whispered, just before he fell into his dreamworld.

"Next time, I'm toping."

* * *

first AkuRoku, wouldn't have thought it would be my first lemon too! -goes and hides in corner of shame-

the song, it was just one of those things...I had to. It's such a smexy AkuRoku song.

Haha, and I'm so sprouting of oneshots -u-. heh.

review and tell me how dirty I am.


End file.
